leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cinnabar Gym
mod 2}}|0=Cinnabar Island|1=Seafoam Islands}} |leader=Blaine |badge=Volcano Badge |type=Fire |region=Kanto |battlefield=Cinnabar Gym Battlefield.png |colordark=B23D33 |colorlight=D89D98 }} The Cinnabar Island Pokémon Gym , Cinnabar Island Gym , or Cinnabar Gym (Japanese: /' ' Guren Island Pokémon Gym or Guren Town Gym) is the official Gym of Cinnabar Island. In Generations II and , it is located at the Seafoam Islands instead, due to the original Gym getting destroyed by . It specializes on . The Gym Leader is Blaine. s who defeat him receive the . In the games In Generations I, , and , the Cinnabar Gym's door is initially locked. In order to unlock it, the must first find the from the bottom floor of the . In Generations I and III, the Cinnabar Gym is a high-tech affair featuring a series of sealed doors. Trivia questions about various Pokémon must be answered to unlock the doors. However, when the player fails to answer a trivia question correctly, a with either a or starts, which serves as an alternative to answering the questions. The questions are: "Pokémon Quiz! Get it right and the door opens to the next room! Get it wrong and face a trainer /Trainer ! If you want to conserve your Pokémon for the Gym Leader... Then get it right! Here we go! Even if the player answers the question right, they still has the option to challenge the . In Generation VII, the Gym is set up like a quiz show studio, with the player having to answer five questions in order to face the Gym Leader. Answering a question correctly will earn the player a Blaine doll, while answering a question wrong will force the player into a Trainer battle against a Super Nerd or a Burglar. Defeating the opposing Trainer will also earn the player a Blaine doll. After the player has collected five Blaine dolls, the battle against Blaine will begin immediately. The questions are: In Generations II and , Blaine's original Gym on Cinnabar Island was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. This forced him to relocate to the Seafoam Islands. In Generation IV, the room increased in size, the area now has Trainers, and the floor designs is that of a small flame. The only way to get to Blaine is to talk and battle other Trainers so that they could move to a new position, opening a new path. A field based on the Gym also appears in 's Gym Leader Castle and 's Kanto Gym Leader Castle. In Generation II and , the notice about the Gym being relocated to the Seafoam Islands reads: :: Appearance |colorlight= |genI=Cinnabar Gym RBY.png |sizeI=200px |genII=Cinnabar Gym GSC.png |sizeII=200px |genIII=Cinnabar Gym FRLG.png |sizeIII=200px |genIV=Cinnabar Gym HGSS.png |sizeIV=200px}} Trainers Core series = = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blaine.png |prize= 4653 |name= |game=RGB |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | = = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Blaine.png |prize= 5346 |name= |game=Y |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Blaine.png |prize= 5000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blaine.png| |prize= 4700 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=FRLG |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Blaine.png |prize= 7080 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! 90px|Super Nerd|Erik|1,800|1|005|Charmeleon|♂|45|None|36=ハジメ|37=Hajime}} 90px|Burglar|Quinn|3,520|1|038|Ninetales|♂|44|None|36=ミノブ|37=Minobu}} 90px|Super Nerd|Derek|1,800|1|126|Magmar|♂|45|None|36=ヨシアキ|37=Yoshiaki}} 90px|Burglar|Dusty|3,520|2|058|Growlithe|♀|44|None|078|Rapidash|♂|44|None|36=ノブオ|37=Nobuo}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBlaine PE.png |size=90px |prize= 7,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=PE |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=4 |style="margin:auto"}}| | |- | | =Rematch = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBlaine PE.png |size=90px |prize= 13,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=PE |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=5 |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Side series =Round 1 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Blaine.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Blaine.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 =Round 1 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Blaine.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Blaine.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items }} }} }} In the anime In the main series The Cinnabar Gym has two sections in the . One is inside of the volcano and has an arena suspended over the lava inside one of the chambers. The other arena is in the top crater of the volcano itself. In Riddle Me This, was trying to locate the Gym so he could challenge Blaine to a . He was informed by a man who liked telling riddles that the Gym was abandoned when Cinnabar Island became a tourist trap. However, the man eventually told Ash that Blaine built another Gym, although he only hinted at its location via a riddle. When Ash and went in after accidentally discovering the entrance, they learned that the riddler was actually Blaine in disguise. Ash and Blaine battled, but Ash suffered a series of misfortunes. The first was his being defeated by Blaine's . Then, his refused to listen to him. Finally, received severe burns caused by Blaine's Magmar's powerful . Ash called off the battle, not wanting Pikachu to get injured any further. In Volcanic Panic, after had almost destroyed Blaine's Gym (and Cinnabar Island as a result), he agreed to a rematch with Ash on his alternate battlefield at the top of the volcano. This time, Ash was able to defeat Blaine with the help of his Charizard and its , earning him his seventh Badge. The Cinnabar Gym briefly reappeared in a flashback in Bad To The Bone, which revealed that Otoshi and his defeated Blaine's Magmar in a Gym battle. Pokémon used in Gym was Blaine's first Pokémon used in his battle with Ash. Despite its beautiful looks, Ninetales proved to be an incredibly powerful Pokémon, knocking out Ash's Squirtle with a single attack. Ninetales was recalled when Ash sent out his Charizard. Ninetales's only known move is .}} . Charizard refused to fight the Pokémon, so Rhydon went up against in its place. Blaine doubted the Electric-type could defeat Rhydon, but Ash encouraged Pikachu to use Rhydon's horn as a conductor of electricity that eventually caused its defeat. This battle sparked a now well-known Internet meme in the Pokémon fandom, as Rhydon is usually immune to Electric-type attacks. Rhydon's known moves are and .}} is Blaine's final Pokémon and his powerhouse. In the first battle, Magmar easily defeated Ash's . After the battlefield was wrecked due to Team Rocket's influence, Magmar and Ash's Charizard ended up gaining a respect for each other and wanted to test their strengths against one another. This was done in Ash's rematch with Blaine on top of Cinnabar's volcano. However, despite Magmar's powerful attacks including , Charizard managed to come out on top.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] The Cinnabar Gym made a brief appearance in File 3: Giovanni, when was seen defeating Blaine and earning himself the . Pokémon used in Gym was used in Blaine's Gym battle against , but it was defeated. None of Arcanine's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, the Pokémon Lab is directly connected to the Cinnabar Gym, working as Blaine's personal laboratory. Located inside the dormant Cinnabar Volcano, it was first visited by in Holy Moltres, where he revived his Old Amber into an Aerodactyl needed to combat Team Rocket's . The Gym reappeared in the , where Blaine was seen conducting his search for the missing Red. When arrived on Cinnabar Island in Putting It on the Line...Against Arcanine, he was led to the Gym by a disguised Blaine. They soon received emergency messages from various cities in Kanto, telling them that the Elite Four had launched their attack on the region. Both Blaine and Yellow soon departed for the Elite Four's base of actions on Cerise Island to start a counterattack. The Gym appeared again in Double Down Deoxys, where Blaine was visited by Evan and Miles while he was going through an old photo album, with one of the pictures featuring him together with Mr. Fuji in a jungle. Blaine told the two Trainers that he had started feeling pain in his right arm the day before, the same arm which once contained 's cells. Blaine said that the sensation meant that Mewtwo was upset, and deduced that it must be because was on its way from Faraway Island back to the Kanto mainland. In the Pokémon Zensho manga The Cinnabar Gym appeared in Cinnabar Island, where entered the Gym. After a brief talk about the Pokémon Lab and , Satoshi and Blaine had a battle, which Satoshi won, earning him the . As a result of the battle, Satoshi's evolved into . In the TCG The Cinnabar Gym was featured in the TCG as both a Japan exclusive and as a card. The following is a list of cards named Cinnabar City Gym. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=113/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} Trivia * The Cinnabar Gym is the only Gym found in different locations between games. It is also one of the Gyms to be located outside a building since it is part of Seafoam Islands in the Generation II games and , with the other one being the Aspertia Gym in . * In the Generation I games and their remakes, it is possible to battle Blaine before battling Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga , and/or Sabrina. * In Generation III, there's a photo in Blaine's room, featuring him smiling together with Mr. Fuji. Category:Gyms Category:Kanto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena der Zinnoberinsel es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Isla Canela fr:Arène de Cramois'Île it:Palestra dell'Isola Cannella ja:グレンジム zh:紅蓮道館